


Считалочка

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Раз-два-три-четыре-пять,Пришло время умирать.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Считалочка

«Раз-два-три-четыре-пять,  
Пришло время умирать».

Кажется, что вокруг покрытые слизью стены колодца.

«Пять-четыре-три-два-раз,  
Жизнь ушла, ты мертв сейчас».

Холодно, зябко и сухо. Слишком сухо для такой глубины.

«Девять-десять-плюс-один,  
Кто-то умер молодым».

Какой глубины? Сколько тянуться до серого пятнышка неба над головой?

«Минус-два-четыре-шесть,  
Будут мясо твое есть».

Щекотно. Неуместное ощущение, по всему телу разом, где-то сильнее, где-то едва задевающее нервы.

«Сорок восемь и двенадцать,  
Начинаешь разлагаться».

Тревожно. Небо только что было серым, а теперь темное. Сколько прошло времени?

«Дважды шесть и на четыре,  
Почему ты в этом мире?»

Небо снова серое, щекотки давно нет. Только пустота.

«Тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят,  
На ветвях кишки висят».

Облака очень близко, а вокруг все так же темно. Стены нащупать не получается, но иногда под ладони попадается что-то упруго-приятное. Оно теплое снаружи и горячее внутри. Внутри — оно согревает. Недолго.

«Пять-десят, со-рок и тридцать,  
Глаз проткнули длинной спицей».

Не холодно, не жарко, только иногда горячо. Единственное, ради чего стоит жить.

«Шесть-двенадцать-восемнадцать,  
Он не будет улыбаться».

Вокруг ярко и тепло. Недолго.

«Восемнадцать, шесть на два,  
Жив он лишь едва-едва».

В блаженной темноте затихает речитатив. Без него в этом мире ничего не остается. Последние слова успокаивают.

«Раз-два-три-четыре-пять,  
Мы закончили искать».

***

Очередная сцена убийства выглядит отвратительно. Тесей не знает, кто здесь поработал, но человеком оно точно не было. Только голодный, неразумный хищник мог методично раскурочить грудную клетку при еще бившемся сердце.

Не вяжется с этим предположением то, что на месте преступления осталось два тела. Одно — хозяина, больше похожее на кровавое месиво с пеньками обломанных, погрызенных ребер, жуткой розочкой торчащих к потолку. Второе — иссохший скелет с кусками истлевшей плоти, лепящейся к старым костям. Оба тела в крови, все в крови — включая третью неувязку.

Свидетеля.

Маленькую девочку в длинной, пожелтевшей от времени ночнушке.

У хозяина не было ни дочерей, ни внучек. Откуда она взялась, никто не знает. На вопросы она не отвечает. У ребенка жестокий шок — на ней столько крови, наверняка она видела убийство от начала до конца. Неудивительно, что она никого к себе не подпускает и не поднимает взгляд от пола.

— Посмотри на меня, — ласково просит Тесей, присев перед ней на корточки. Чумазое личико занавешено длинными спутанными волосами цвета августовской соломы. Пряди липкие от подсыхающей крови. — Посмотри, не бойся.

Она упрямится. Должно быть, ее пугает толпа. Тесей делает знак всем аврорам — покинуть помещение.

— Ну же, маленькая. Посмотри.

Она медленно поднимает голову, и Тесей впервые видит ее глаза.

Далекие и серые, как само небо.

***

А где-то очень близко раздается речитатив.

***

«Раз-два-три-четыре-пять,  
Пришло время умирать...»


End file.
